


Two-Faced

by General_Autumn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Autumn/pseuds/General_Autumn
Summary: A General of the First Order wouldn’t be considered anything but a monster when it came to the Resistance. With Kylo Ren as the new Supreme leader, everything might as well be going down in flames, or is it just General Hux? What will happen when two unlikely sides begin to realize they are just like the other?





	Two-Faced

“General, the X-Wings are advancing.” Called Captain Martinez. Looking out from the bridge of the Finalizer, Hux was starting to get infuriated with those pathetic X-Wings. Even from the bridge, the sounds from the current battle echoed as the flashes spread across every corner of the room. Before the First Order could deploy any Tie-Fighters to assist them, the X-Wings have already taken out half of their outer canons. Now Hux only had to make sure that whatever the Resistance was planning it was not going to affect the real mission at hand.

“Prepare our new weapon. Let’s show these Rebels who's really in charge.” Hux announced and the door to the Bridge swung open. A dark mass of a human being stood in the door frame. In came Supreme leader Kylo Ren. Hux’s blood boiled with both rage and fear as Ren strolled next to him.

Kylo looked over the battle, the blue holograms gleamed over his face, and shook his head, “I can sense her down there. We can't use the weapon if she’s here.”

“And why is that?” Hux fumed, having a feeling Ren’s mind might be going back to his attachment towards the scavenger. Kylo must have sensed his anger because he gave a slight scowl towards the glowing holograms.

“We don’t have enough security on the weapon yet.” Ren stated, clearly ignoring the hate flowing off of Hux as his expression changed into something transparent, “If she gets a hold of our weapon, it’s not long before the Resistance hacks our programming, taking our weapon as their own. May I remind you that weapons are not cheap, for us or the resistance. They might take whatever they can get.”

Hux actually couldn’t argue that one, Ren did have a point, but the real problem was how they were supposed to win this battle. Clicking on the hologram in front of him with a few spare troops listed, Hux looked at the Supreme leader, “Our troops won’t be able to hold them off, half of our canons are down. What do you recommend?”

Kylo squinted, the hologram in front of him started flashing red warning signs stating that the cannons could no longer fire. Hux seemed to be holding his breath as Ren clicked them away, “Call the troops back, we are taking off to a different system.”

Hux couldn’t believe what he was hearing, his heartbeat could be heard in his ears as he tried to hold back his rage, this was the third time Ren has put them into a battle only to tell them to flee to another system, “Supreme leader, is there a reason we keep engaging into battle just to flee?”

Kylo flashed him a dangerous look, Hux held his gaze for a split second before he let out an exasperated breath, and called out the command to evacuate. Kylo personally typed in a system and they were off to yet another random destination.

***

The sound of Star Destroyers taking off into hyperspace reached the landing platform where Poe Dameron stood. Poe couldn’t believe it, his brow furrowed in confusion, the First Order was fleeing yet again without really attacking. None of it made any sense. He watched as the Star Destroyers took off into far out space and went to look over the battle again. Pulling out a handheld hologram he clicked an almost instant replay of what happened. The X-Wings managed to take down half of the canons on the Star Destroyer but that was it. The First Order only shot once when they first arrived but did nothing else. Somehow in this battle, no one was injured or killed from either side. Poe walked down to the war room with questions still bubbling all over his mind. What was Supreme leader Kylo up to?

His mind kept playing the battle over and over again in his mind. So deep in his thoughts, Poe didn’t realize Rey came up beside him, “This is the third attack but nobody has been hurt or killed in any of the attacks and they keep fleeing.”

Poe nearly jumped out of his skin and turned his attention to a bewildered Rey,“I know, something is not right here.” Poe agreed and looked around for a moment, he noticed one person who should be with them at that moment but wasn’t, “Where is Finn?”

“He’s with Rose.” Rey replied seeming as neutral about the topic as possible, “Something about seeing if these attacks have anything related to each other.”

Poe nodded, there is a lot to uncover with this particular topic and it sounded like a good start. As he and Rey walked to the war room they could hear shouting from the hallway, and when they arrived, everyone was fighting. In the center of the room people were pulling up the hologram replay of the battle and yelling over what the First Order actually had planned. Leia stood in front of everyone as confusion was splitting the room in half.

“None of this is making any sense. Three attacks occurring in three different systems. The First Order was not supposed to know about these hidden locations. Why are they attacking if they are not actually fighting us?” One elderly man in the back called out with a puzzled face.

“How could they be fighting if they are not even attacking!” Another person shouted back.

“They want us to divide ourselves so they can pick us off!” Someone stated loudly.

Seeing how things were not going well, Poe came up next to Leia in the front of the room. She looked at him with a tired look and he knew that sooner or later people would start throwing chairs if one of them didn’t step in and Poe decided it would be him, “Alright! Let’s not lose focus here.”

The room almost quieted down and sat down but a good half of the room stayed standing. “You mean like how you lost so many people in the battle against a dreadnought!” A woman shouted, and she had angry tears in her eyes as she continued, “Where a lot of us have lost the ones we loved!”

Poe’s blood turned to ice. All the faces in the room turned to him. It wasn’t even that long ago because the First Order just kept attacking. Leia saw the look on his face, the look of a man defeated by his own mistakes, and spoke for him, “You know Poe didn’t mean-”

“Yes! And now we are being chased down by the First Order with less than half of our original fleet!” Another person shouted. Poe began to look more defeated than before; Leia looked defeated as well, not even she could defend Poe on that one. Pretty soon the room erupted in another argument, people who were defending Poe as the new Commander, and others who opposed the idea because of the dreadnought situation. Leia looked over at Poe and knew he wouldn’t be able to calm anyone down. The arguing broke out into complete madness as people began to shout over each other. Rey looked around the crowded room and then ignited her saber. That seemed to get everyone's attention, “Can we please get back to the First Order?” Everyone went quiet and Rey nodded over to Poe.

Poe nodded back, more hesitant than he has ever been before in his life and spoke, “We know that sooner or later the First Order will in fact attack again whether or not they will actually try to stay engaged in battle is another topic entirely. Right now the First Order might just be trying to scare us off to see if we come together then hit us with one final blow. We can’t let them push us back into fear. The next time they attack we need to make it seem as though we are fighting as we get some people on board the Finalizer to learn what is actually going on. In the meantime we will continue to prepare for war. At the same time we will see who is most equipt to go on this dangerous mission. Everyone back to your stations.”

***

Hours after the so called ‘battle’, Hux walked down the hallway to Kylo Ren’s throne room. The idea of it now being Ren’s throne room fueled the rage that lingered in Hux’s mind. He knew he couldn’t hide his mind from Ren but he also couldn’t stand to watch Kylo take everything from him so easily. He had to think of some way to get rid of the nuisance that was supreme leader Kylo Ren.When he entered into the room Kylo sat impatiently waiting on his throne, “You called for me Supreme leader?”

“Yes, I can already tell that you are furious with me for my decisions towards the last few battles.” Kylo stated nonchalantly. Hux wanted to laugh at him for that one. Since when has he not been furious towards Ren on anything?

“If you can even call them battles.” Hux spat with a little more venom than he intended and Kylo gave him a warning glare. Hux had to constantly keep in mind that he can’t always talk back to Ren the way he used to unless he wanted to die. They were no longer equals since Ren took the throne.

Luckily Kylo waved it off instantly, “They aren’t battles, but I’m not doing them without reason. You must realize that by now Hux.”

Hux looked at him cautiously, somewhat puzzled that Ren would even try to show him some honesty, “What is the reason Supreme leader?”

Kylo gave a knowing small smile, and Hux was more terrified now than when Ren force choked him, “We need to break apart the resistance by taking away what keeps them together.”

Hux looked at him confused and Kylo continued, “I made the mistake of letting my past stop me from destroying the Resistance and I will not let that happen again. They stay together because of their hope, which is misplaced because they hope on each other. They think they can stop us because of their hate for the First Order. All they see are problems the Empire had which is what the First Order started recreating. When the Empire blindly put their trust in Emperor Palpatine, the First Order followed by doing the same for Snoke.”

Kylo watched Hux’s face carefully, and Hux was aware of it. Something was definitely off about this meeting that Hux didn’t quite understand. Ren would never tell him any of this without reason and that reason must be a good one. Hux figured Ren was done at this point but still he continued, “The Resistance is already dividing itself and I can feel it, but only one thing keeps us from stopping them. Their bond of hatred for the First Order. Their hope of defeating us.”

After Kylo’s little ramble, Hux looked at him silently. Ren had become a madman with his new throne. The power was clearly getting to his mind and he chose Hux to listen to the crazy rant. Still something pulled at the back of Hux’s mind, “What does that have to do with your pathetic attacks on the Resistance?”

Kylo knew this question would come up, “I had to divide them first. Right now they are trying to figure out what we are planning and it’s dividing them. Soon they will try to send a group to sneak on our ship to figure out what’s going on. After a failed attempt I know at some point they will have to ask their new jedi to communicate through the force to see what I am up to. She will try to get information out of me but it will not work. They will think that it did. I will let them believe I have a weak spot for her even though I am already plotting her downfall with the rest of them.”

“How were you not able to do this before?” Hux asked, still somewhat confused at the new Kylo Ren before him. What made Ren believe anything he just said was going to get them anywhere? How will they defeat the resistance based off of feelings?

“Before Snoke was taking advantage of my powers, as he tried to lead me around blindly doing his bidding. Then after his death I had another Jedi in the way who is now currently gone after he gave the last of his energy up to save the remaining resistance. The only one who stands a chance against me is the scavenger and she is only just learning how to use her powers.”

“But she beat you twice.” Hux stated without realizing he should have kept a filter over his mouth. Kylo glared at him and Hux didn’t bother to also mention that the girl supposedly killed Snoke as well.  
“So far she has had help from the resistance, that will no longer be the case.” Kylo said through almost gritted teeth, “I also will no longer be trying to get her to join the First Order and I will no longer show her any kindness.”

Hux was smarter than to comment on the last statement. He felt there was more of a reason why Ren wanted the scavenger to join them, maybe Ren knew he wasn’t strong enough to handle taking over the First Order on his own so he thought the scavenger would be useful somehow; Hux doubted that. Still, Hux was curious about something he knew he had to ask, “Why are you telling me all of this?”

Kylo looked at Hux with a hint of annoyance, clearly Hux missed the whole point of this silly little meeting, “Are you not the general of the First Order?”

Hux’s rage started to boil, now he had a good reason for an outburst, “That I am, but you seemed to have waited to tell me this now, instead of before. The 3 so-called battles you just placed us in have done nothing but waste time.”

“I had to see if my theory was correct.” Kylo waved him off without even looking at the furious ginger before him. Hux felt as though Ren was testing him at this point.  
“No.” Hux spat and that seemed to get Kylo’s attention, “No, you don’t work like that.”

Kylo kept his face expressionless as Hux seemed to be radiating his glare onto him, “Work like what?” Kylo asked.

Hux’s glare intensified to something that shouldn’t be physically possible, “I don’t care if you had to test out your theory. Whether you had your answer or not, you still wouldn’t have told me any of that.” Ren’s face remained expressionless and Hux continued, “You want me to do something for you, otherwise you would have never bothered to say a word. So what is it, Ren?”

Kylo watched Hux with a distant attention, the room seemed to be very still in that moment, “Isn’t it obvious, I want you to help me destroy the resistance.”

“Of course, just sit back as you give out your commands. While you put us in fake battles to test theories.” Hux rolled his eyes, the whole idea was laughable, except it reflected poorly on the first order, “That isn’t helping you, that’s just playing a small role like everyone else on this ship. Anyone can do it.”

For a moment the two stayed silent. Kylo just watched as Hux look at him with envy. The hatred emitting all over the room. Kylo seemed to be making a calculation in his mind. Maybe he was reading Hux’s thoughts, only to find pure rage towards Ren for everything that he has stripped from Hux. After a long pause Kylo broke the tension, “You guessed correctly, I do have a task for you.”

“Oh really?” Hux asked provokingly, “What is it? Do you want me to charge after the resistance all on my own and then flee like we have been doing?”

“Actually something more important.” Kylo then stood up, his cape following behind him, and walked closer to Hux to where he was directly in his face, “And if you succeed, I will grant you the rank of Grand Marshall.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH! Thank you for your time.


End file.
